


If You Dance, I'll Dance

by DevilLikeMe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilLikeMe/pseuds/DevilLikeMe
Summary: 3 a.m. found Park Chanyeol sitting awake, quietly gazing upon the sleeping man that was tangled in his bed sheets.





	If You Dance, I'll Dance

 3 a.m. found Park Chanyeol sitting awake, quietly gazing upon the sleeping man that was tangled in his bed sheets. He leaned against the cool glass door that separated him from the terrace and sighed a hefty sigh, disregarding the 16th story view of the vibrant Seoul nightlife to stare at the ethereal beauty that was Byun Baekhyun. The pale moonlight draped Baekhyun's glowing skin like a blanket, His neck and collarbones painted with splotches of red and purple.

The boy shifted in his heavy slumber, petal pink bow shaped lips parting in a soft snore, and jet black hair falling into his face. 

Chanyeol couldn't breathe.

The patter of rain, cars buzzing down below, the ticking of the clock and soft breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the spacious bedroom. The sweet sounds of momentary content.

3 a.m. The only time where he could cherish what little time he has with Baekhyun, before the seams that hold the waking world slowly come undone, taking the night away and Baekhyun along with it. 

In the moments where he sat awake, memories were surely inevitable. What he never had, only held. Baekhyun was in the stars, so far from his reach. Yet so damn close. A fleeting figure. Transient in the senses. He came and went. And unbeknownst to Baekhyun, In his wake, was an aching, a longing.

Baekhyun was an enigma, His spirit lively and free, with a lingering sadness that lurked behind his bright eyes. He was young, a wanderer, a dreamer. Park Chanyeol knew so much about Byun Baekhyun, yet so little. Baekhyun's soul was a wide, vast ocean. His colors were bright, and he was fierce. 

Park Chanyeol was captured, ensnared, a willing victim as the tendrils of sleep wrap around his consciousness. Chanyeol crawls into the bed, wrapping his arms around the warm sleeping figure. The gentle kisses he places upon Baekhyun's forehead hold many promises and words he cannot speak as the sun rises with Baekhyun's name on his lips.

Park Chanyeol wakes up alone, an empty space in his bed and in his chest, and anticipates what the night will bring him.


End file.
